


王狼（Black wolf）

by LeonaNarcissus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaNarcissus/pseuds/LeonaNarcissus
Summary: 魔导城一战之后，王狼不再是王狼（一段在魔导城之后、抵达终末焦土之前的，盖乌斯的独白）





	王狼（Black wolf）

有那么一段时间，盖乌斯一闭上眼，就会看到冲出天幕的火光。无边无际的大火灼烧他的视野，他想起火焰所攀附的主体应是魔导城的城墙，而它们此刻早已成了一片黑炭；在那火焰之外，世界空无一物——那是无止境的废土，是毫无意义的土地，是他最不愿见到的结局。  
他不记得这个噩梦纠缠了他多久，那段痛苦的时间可能持续了几天，可能是几个月，可能还会更久。时间对于如今的他来说失去了意义：他不得不日夜兼程的逃亡、尽力藏在人流城市之外，高度紧绷的神经令他体感麻木，甚至不再记得疲惫的滋味。盖乌斯在这片浑噩中苦苦挣扎，若非瓦尔多兰每日都会用新的恐吓来提醒他时日无多，盖乌斯几乎要相信自己一直活在同一天。  
“喂，”那精灵男子说话的语气一如既往的不客气，不过盖乌斯知道，这已经是他尽力拿出来的耐心，“你还要休息多久？我们接下来去哪儿？你说要猎杀无影，但……”  
盖乌斯没有很快回答，他闭了闭眼，在梦魇将他拖下去之前仓促回神，空虚的望着面前一点。瓦尔多兰抱怨不断，盖乌斯抬手示意他停下，耳边不间断的杂音令他微微皱起了眉头。  
“我们还不能就这样出发，”盖乌斯吐了口气，尽量将计划说得简明，以免消磨掉面前人所剩无几的耐心，“我们需要装备，这样出发无异于送死。艾欧泽亚会给我们提供所需的一切。”  
瓦尔多兰似乎是愣了一下，大约是没想通他的话。“怎么？你打算去找你的旧部？还是向阿拉米格驻扎的帝国军求援？”他回过神来，开始冷笑，盖乌斯知道他会把手伸向法杖，好像那能解决什么问题一样，“你休想！如果你打算跑，我不如现在杀了你。”  
“我不会去找帝国军。”他没抬头，但抬眼看了瓦尔多兰，视线与对方相撞，“你的猜测不错，我确实要从帝国的堡垒中拿些东西，但我不会去找帝国军。你始终跟在我身边，如果你不信我，你随时有机会下手。”  
瓦尔多兰拔出法杖的动作僵住了。他确实想杀了盖乌斯，但他或多或少信了对方的话——或许是因为盖乌斯的语气太过坚决，又或者是因为他相信自己随时都能杀了对方。在一段僵持之后，瓦尔多兰闷闷不乐的坐了回去，努力装作无事发生。  
盖乌斯感到身体沉沉，肌肉与骨骼仿佛不再能支撑他挺起身，但他知道，一旦他闭上眼，昏迷与梦魇便会交替相迎。前者会令他丧失知觉，后者则令他怀疑自己是否还在人世，他现在没有精力去面对这种意外。而且此刻，瓦尔多兰情绪激动，他不敢肯定，如果自己在此刻昏迷，是否还能有再睁开眼的机会。  
在这无尽的浑噩、伤痛，以及本能的求生欲的夹缝之中，偶尔有几个瞬间，盖乌斯会质问自己为何还要在这人世挣扎。他并不是每一次都能找到答案。漆黑的王狼已经一无所有，他的称号和名字早已丧失了意义，他失去了自己的军队、失去了帝国的阶级、甚至也失去了祖国。那场在梦中纠缠至今的大火带走了他牵挂的一切，火焰烧尽了他的野望、带走了他的下属与孩子，它所留下的伤痛甚至让他不再具有力量。那场爆炸只留了他一条命，除此之外，便只余他去面对无尽的罪。  
他不断质问自己，又不断质疑自己的答案，而最终能回答他的，只有压在胸中无处发泄的复仇怒火。仇恨如同烈酒，它足够强烈、足够炽热，可以短暂冲淡他的悲痛，也支撑他走到了现在。盖乌斯不知道自己在浑噩中挣扎了多久，他睁开眼，在瓦尔多兰警觉的目光下站了起来，向对方索要纸笔。  
“你要做什么？”瓦尔多兰一点没动，盖乌斯能看到他眼中不加掩饰的敌意。盖乌斯尽量让自己语调平和、同时掩饰疲惫：“我们需要一张地图来规划之后的行动。没有意外的话，我会和你一起潜入帝国的堡垒，取一些我们需要的物资。”  
瓦尔多兰的回应就像是产生应激反应的动物。盖乌斯在他开口质问前打断了他：“你应该知道，战场失踪，归去便是逃兵。帝国对待逃兵，从来只有死刑。”  
瓦尔多兰的质疑卡在了一半，空气里残存着他未出口的咆哮。他将信将疑的看着盖乌斯，最后拿出了纸笔，抱臂观望盖乌斯的一举一动。盖乌斯知道自己得不到信任，这种东西对他来说太过奢侈，所幸对方尚且懂得权衡利弊。他找了个石块垫起纸张，开始回忆那些堡垒的结构，将思绪沉浸于此。  
如果要猎杀无影，他们需要最基本的装备支持，他从魔导城里唯一带出来的枪刃也需要弹药补充。这些堡垒里的储备可以满足他们的一切需求，他们甚至还能从帝国的线路里得到情报，抑或是顺走一些便利的交通工具……只是，这些事目前还没有对瓦尔多兰摊牌的必要，或许永远都没有必要。

“这就是地图？”瓦尔多兰审视着那张纸上错乱的笔迹，“我看不出要怎么走。”  
“跟着我就够了。”盖乌斯重新站起，整理了一下身上的装备——他身上其实并没有多少装备，他原本那身盔甲过于显眼、并且损伤太大，他必须将它们全部处理。现在他身上只剩两把防身短刀，以及从不离身的枪刃遗祸。他的弹药很不充足，在得到补给之前，他没有几次开枪的机会。枪刃的刃与短刀将成为他接下来战斗的主要武器——当然，最好的打算是尽力避免战斗。这里没有无影、也就没有他们的敌人，在这里发生的流血与伤痛不过是无意义的牺牲。  
绘图令他的思绪变得清明，盖乌斯很清楚，他现在的目标只剩一个——为那些追随他而战死的军士复仇，并且纠正自己遗留的错误。他自知不可能赎清所有的罪，但他无法忍受看着世界继续崩坏下去——那些事因他而起，趁着他如今还有力量，趁着他如今还有活下去的念头，他必须做些什么。  
瓦尔多兰看他的目光仍是充满质疑的，盖乌斯知道这情况很难改变，他也不期望对方改变——只要对方不妨碍他的行动，态度问题并不重要。猎杀无影是他自己的任务，瓦尔多兰只是监督者，也是他留到最后偿还的罪。  
“天色还早，我们还能前进几星里。”盖乌斯眯起眼，眺望远处的情况——那边只有魔物徘徊的痕迹，既没有蛮族，也不见联军的士兵，“这一带的同盟军巡视松散，我们应当不会被发现。出发吧。”

盖乌斯没有告诉瓦尔多兰目的地，对方也没有问他，在这一点上，他们倒是保持了奇怪的默契。瓦尔多兰绝不是一个友善的队友，但为了达成目标，盖乌斯需要时间，也需要更多的力量——受伤的王狼急需一个喘息的机会。所以，为了苟活，他向瓦尔多兰交出了自己的性命。他需要帮助，哪怕只是些微也好……那精灵至少是一个能不让他在昏迷时被魔物吞噬的看守者。尽管瓦尔多兰比魔物更想要他的命，但盖乌斯相信，对方更愿意在自己清醒时动手。  
究极神兵引发的战争刚刚结束，萨纳兰一带的巡视尚算森严，同盟军虽然没能成功攻占帝国堡垒，但这种时候潜入这一带的堡垒无异于羊入虎口。盖乌斯想尽量躲得远些，加雷安人的印记清晰展露在他的额头上，在这战后时节，艾欧泽亚人不需要理由就可以杀死一个加雷安人。  
他们断断续续行进了几日，盖乌斯开始习惯将头发放下，利用逐渐长长的前发遮挡额头上的第三只眼，这多少能为他减少一点风险。瓦尔多兰在这种时候看他的目光会变得嘲弄，但事实上，他应当比盖乌斯更赞成这个行为——毕竟在这种时节，和加雷安人同行的人也不会有什么好下场。他们都不怕死，但也都不急着寻死。  
为了躲避人流、躲避每一个可能见到他们的同盟军士兵，他们休息的时间变得诡异而零散，甚至昼伏夜出。混乱的休息时间让盖乌斯的状态更加不稳定，从魔导城中带出来的旧伤又让他不得不多加休息，于是他混乱的梦境始终没有停止。他越是在清醒时逃避，就越会在闭上眼的那一刻被思绪所困。  
绝大多数时间，盖乌斯的梦里都是那场大火，偶尔也会梦见帝国；而在更偶尔的时候，他会梦到自己的孩子。他惯常会梦见西德——西德离开他已经足有十五年，他如今的梦和过去十五年里一样，但所幸盖乌斯知道西德一切都好，于是梦醒时也不会感到过分悲伤；但今日不同。  
他梦醒时如此恍惚，甚至比往日梦见大火时更加失魂落魄，以至于瓦尔多兰看他的目光都有些惊奇。“你看上去脸色不好，”瓦尔多兰向他走来，扔给他今日的第一餐——盖乌斯倒意外他还能从自己脸上看出神色，“不会是在打什么怪主意吧。”  
“……做了个梦，”盖乌斯平日里从不解释，但或许是因为此刻头脑过于昏沉，他顺着多说了一句，“梦到了牺牲的孩子。”  
他只说了一句、没有再说下去。他知道，艾欧泽亚同盟军在南方堡一战中牺牲的人不会比帝国军少，他们也是某人的孩子、某人的家人——战争对此一视同仁，他从来清楚人们为此付出的代价；也正因为他清楚这些代价，他不会对牺牲表现出过分的悲痛……他自认早已对此做好了心理准备，他的悲伤不过是深夜里偶尔的触动。只是此刻、只是今日，他切实感到了痛苦。那痛苦伴随着无止境的无力与颓唐，几乎要将他吞没。  
盖乌斯一直以为，他可以坦然面对军士的死亡，但现在看来并非如此。他是被什么刺痛了？或许是因为他想起自己的军士牺牲在一场骗局之下、付出的代价毫无意义？或许是因为他无法面对自己犯下的错误，更不愿承认这样的后果？又或者是因为……他今日梦见的战死之人，是他最忠诚、最疯狂的孩子？  
瓦尔多兰丢给他的食物是两块面包，那多半是从上个路过的镇里带出来的。盖乌斯倒是熟悉这样的食物，帝国军的基础军粮与其相差不远，他食不知味，恍惚觉得自己又回到了在军队里的日子。他努力让自己的思绪不去纠缠于梦境，但是孩子的声音却在他耳边回荡……火焰又涌来了，在那片火焰燃尽之后，他见到的是一片片破碎的白色盔甲。  
盖乌斯害怕梦见莉维亚。这样的情绪在过去只因为他们之间的情感纠缠，而今却是因为无穷无尽的负罪感与愧疚感。他没有亲眼见到她的尸体——他甚至没见她最后一面，但她的面孔就那样出现在他的梦中，如她在世时那般，不管不顾的跟在他身边。她往日总是极尽亲昵的粘着他，而他会尽力与她保持一个合适的距离；但在他的梦里，他全然无法躲避她，仿佛这是莉维亚的梦。  
在梦里，当他最终回头、鼓起勇气面对她的时候，他看到的是一张苍白得过分的脸。起初所有的一切都是他熟悉的，无论是她的面容、声音还是目光，但梦境将她的面孔逐渐扭曲、最后远去，只留给他一片巨大的幻象。盖乌斯在那片幻象里见到了莉维亚最后一面：她倒在血泊之中，拼命想要抓住什么……而她嘴里呼喊的，正是他的名字。  
——无论如何，他也不想在梦中见到她的死啊。

盖乌斯深吸了一口气，将剩下的面包塞进嘴里，试图从混乱中找回自己的思绪。他失去了太多，不仅是莉维亚，还有里塔提恩，还有无数的下属……血债必须血偿，那些无影没有一个能逃掉。对了，他们今天就会潜入那座堡垒、从里面拿回一批装备，瓦尔多兰已经念叨数日了。盖乌斯将目光移到自己的枪刃上，他的指尖摩挲着刀背，在心里默念每一个逝者的名字。“血债必须血偿”，他向自己发誓，也如认命般闭上了眼。  
“你可不要忘记我们的约定。”或许是注意到他的行为，瓦尔多兰颇为警觉的握紧了法杖，“你休想逃走，盖乌斯•巴埃萨。”  
“当然不会。”盖乌斯的回答坦然而平淡，他将左手伸入怀中，摸到自己身上仅剩的三发子弹，“等到这一切结束之后，我的命便是你的。”  
他说到这里，突然又顿了一下，叹息夹在枪刃换弹的噪音中消失。“另外，最好别再这样叫我。漆黑的王狼已死……就叫我，暗影猎人吧。”


End file.
